1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to basic input-output system (BIOS) circuits of computers, and particularly to a BIOS circuit with data recovery function and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, many necessary programs, such as power on self test (POST) program, initializing program, and bootstrap program, are stored in a BIOS of the computer. When data of these programs is missing or corrupted, the computer may malfunction (e.g., a BIOS crash occurs). In this condition, the BIOS needs to be reflashed. However, most conventional methods for reflashing the BIOS are complicated and cost much time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.